Pan's night before Christmas
by Alman626
Summary: Daddy Gohan don's a red outfit for this special night, and the unwitting little Pan spots her hero in Red during his house visit. Quick Xmas one-shot.  GhVi at the end :


**Merry Christmas/Holidays everyone! ^_^**

**The title sucks but I don't think the story is too bad. It's definitely festive in context… I think, R&R though, pls**

**-Don't own Dragonball, but it's on my Christmas-list though :D

* * *

**

Pan's Night before Christmas

"Sleep well, sweetie." Videl cooed her daughter planting a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay mommy." Pan smiled her eyelids drooped lying in bed as she let her dad tuck her in.

"And in the morning Santa will have left you presents for being the good little angel you are." Gohan added stroking sleepy Pan on the cheek.

"He's gonna leave presents for you too, though right?" Pan asked.

"He'll definitely leave me something for being a good girl, but I'm not sure whether your father's been good enough." Videl teasingly flicked Gohan's ear as she moved towards the door Pan giggled while Gohan hmphed, with a pout at the coy Videl.

"Don't worry Daddy; I know Santa will have left you presents too!" The excited naive 5 year-old grinned to her Daddy.

"Thankyou, sweetie." Gohan smiled kissing her forehead before departing. "Sweet dreams." Gohan whispered as he exited Pan's room after Videl, flicking off the light switch, leaving the door slightly ajar.

"I'm going to bed." Videl said after they were a distance away from Pan's room. "Your not going to be much longer after me are you?" She asked with a knowing smile to Gohan.

"Yeah, I won't be long this time." Gohan nodded, smiling back.

"Take it easy on the snacks this time, okay?" She said, pecking him on the cheek as she retreated towards their bedroom.

"I'll try." Gohan smirked after her retreating figure. The sound of the door clicking told Gohan Videl was in bed. Reading a book, he waited for silence to settle around the house. Checking the time, Gohan tucked his book away in its shelf. With instantaneous-transmission, Gohan teleported to the roof of his home. His feet sank into the soft snow, Moving his hand to his watch he pressed the red button on the side. In an instant, his usual jumper and trouser combo was replaced by a cushiony red and white lined Santa suit the cushiony linings perfectly filled out his waist. Black boots replaced his slippers. His face was coated in a fake beard of long white curly hair, and atop his head he wore the famed white bobbled hat. He looked an exact duplicate of jolly .

Popping open a capsule a sack of presents erupted at his feet. Slinging the sack of gifts over his shoulder, the disguised Gohan teleported back inside.

Light on his feet, Gohan crept past Pan's ajar bedroom door. Making a point to step on a few of the creaky floor-boards as he passed.

Making it back to the living room, Gohan eyed the glittering tree standing next to the plate of chocolate chip cookies. Gohan wasted no time in helping himself to two of the cookies, a few crumbs stuck to his fake beard.

Reaching the tree, Gohan fished around in his gift-sack and began to stack the presents beneath the tree. His sack was half empty when…

"Santa?" I soft sweet voice came from behind. Turning around, the voice belonged to little Pan, standing in the hallway watching him with brimmed excitement.

"Ho-ho-ho." Gohan chuckled beneath his beard in a deep voice, similar to his Saiyaman impression. "Good evening, ," He cheerily greeted. "I could have sworn you were sleeping when I checked in."

"Well I was sorta…" Pan blushed slightly embarrassed, shuffling her feet. "But I kept waking up cus of squeaky noises. I'm not gonna be on the naughty list for this, am I?" She asked suddenly worried of the consequences for kids catching Santa working on Christmas-Eve night.

"Of course not." Santa-Gohan comforted the worried child, petting her head crouching down to eye level with Pan. "I don't believe I'd ever be able to put you on the naughty list. Your just too much of an angel!" He chuckled ruffling her hair. "You're a permanent good girl, you are!" He beamed standing up to full height. Pan smiled ear to ear.

"What about my mommy and daddy? Are they on the good list too?" Pan asked, curious.

"Ah yes, well your Father is certainly on the good list, he always has been, that man." Gohan chuckled. "But as for your Mother, I'm not so sure, I think she's been just a bit too devilish this year to get a spot on my good list…" Gohan added in a fake grim tone.

"But mommy is really nice too." Pan instantly piped up, "She really looks after me and daddy all the time, and she makes the best dinners too!" Pan chirped in Videl's defence. Gohan had to suppress a chuckle at his daughter's tendency to view cooking ability as a virtue.

"Yes your right actually." Santa nodded with a fond grin. "Your mother is certainly on the good list for those excellent deeds. Sorry about that, I obviously forgot to check my list a second time this year." He sheepishly grinned.

"It's okay, Santa!" Pan grinned. "Oh have you had one of the pies yet? Mommy made them!"

"Yes I have actually…" Gohan smiled reaching behind him grabbing yet another mince-pie from the plate. "They're delicious." He happily took a bite out of the sweet biscuit. Breaking a section and offered it to Pan. Pan beamed and happily took a bite of the cookie piece.

"Alright then, off to bed with you now." Gohan chuckled and guided Pan back to her room. Tucking her in with a beardy kiss to the head. "Goodnight little one."

"Night, night Santa…" Pan yawned. Gohan closed the door, inwardly smiling as her soft quiet snores followed him out.

Gohan proceeded to finish stacking the rest of the presents under the tree. Filling each of the 3 stockings with fun festive another two cookies, Gohan contently retired to his shared bedroom.

"Good evening Santa," A coy feminine voice addressed him as he entered. "Thankyou for visiting my Pan, but what have you got me for Christmas?" Gohan turned to his wife in bed propped up by her elbow, eyeing him in his Santa guise.

"Oh I have a very special present for you, Miss Videl Son. " Gohan chuckled, maintaining his Santa impression.

"Oh? What is it then?" Videl smirked.

"I searched around the world, and I found you the world's most perfect husband," Flicking the button on his watch again, his Santa costume disappeared replaced with Gohan's normal garb. "A fitting gift for the Universe's most perfect wife…" He climbed under the covers bringing himself up close to Videl, planting a kiss to her lips.

"Mmm… I don't know… you taste too much like cookies." Videl winked teasingly at him wrapping an arm around his neck.

"But you love cookies." Gohan retorted sliding his arm along her waist holding her close.

"Not as much as I love you, though." Videl brought her lips towards his locking them in a soft embrace. "Merry Christmas, Gohan." Videl sighed, finally releasing the kiss. She rested her head against his chest.

"Merry Christmas, Videl." Gohan whispered, planting a loving kiss to her forehead, before falling asleep with her in his arms.

**Yeah not as good as I thought it would turn out, but not as bad either…**

**Anyway's Merry Christmas Everyone! :D**

**R&R (:**


End file.
